


Trance Ring

by maskdemasque



Series: Ring Porn [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Anal Sex, Dry Orgasm, Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, Hypnotism, M/M, Magic, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskdemasque/pseuds/maskdemasque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruto gets a brand new spell, and decides to use it on Nitoh. How intimate can messing around in another person's mind really be? Well, Haruto is pretty deft at avoiding things getting too intimate anyway. Edited by ampersandy.</p><p>Aside: It turns out the dance ring from the HBV casts a spell called trance when it's used with the white wizard driver! Who knew?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trance Ring

It had all started when Wajima tossed him the new ring, so very nonchalantly. He’d eyed it, a spell ring with a dozy dragon pattern on the face of the gem.

“It’s the trance ring. You might want to test it on somebody else. I think it works a little like the sleep ring,” Wajima had warned.

“You want to help me out?” Haruto had asked with a smile.

“Nooo thanks,” Wajima had said, waving his hand, “I stayed up all night making that thing, take it outta my sight.” He chuckled and went back to his study to clean up before going off to rattle the windows with snoring.

All Haruto could do was look at the ring and try to decide who he’d ask to test it with him. Shunpei would probably do it, no problem… but that was no fun. He had an idea of what the ring would do, just by looking at it, and he kind of wanted to see what it would do to Nitoh.

It’d been a couple months since he and Nitoh had started to… well, he didn’t know what to call it. Probably just fooling around. It happened pretty naturally, actually, despite all Nitoh’s protests. The two of them just had a lot of stress and energy to work off, and it was easy enough to work it off with one another. Haruto was content to leave it at that, really. Getting too entangled with someone was always something that worried him. And despite the marks that Nitoh left on him night after night, no one asked him about it. Well, except Rinko. She always wanted to talk.

Late in the evening, he wandered to a noodle stand that Nitoh frequented, especially on nights he was open to fooling around. It was the one closest to Remnants, closest to him. Nitoh was there, too, eating dinner with the customary load of mayonnaise. Haruto walked up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder, sliding into the seat next to him.

“Oh, Haruto!” Nitoh said with a bit of a start. “You want some ramen? My treat! Or, well… My gramma’s treat I guess.” He laughed.

Haruto smirked, amused at Nitoh’s unashamed rich boy dependence on his family. It was a trait that Haruto was frankly a little jealous of his ability to have. So he ordered a bowl of ramen, and they ate together while Nitoh gave him blow by blow highlights of the last battle the two of them had been in together. Most of them didn’t quite jive with what he remembered, and Haruto protested hard enough that they got into a little squabble at the table, but by the time the soup was finished it was all forgotten.

“You wanna get somethin’ to drink?” Nitoh asked, a very faint flush on his face. He was probably thinking of when the two of them first got together over a bottle of wine and a few cups of shitty vending machine sake.

Haruto pursed his lips and then grinned obnoxiously. “You trying to take advantage of me, Kousuke?”

Nitoh shrugged his shoulders and averted his eyes. “I mean… No… I was just- I was hoping…”

Haruto just smiled, amused by how cute the cocky college kid could be when he wasn’t trying too hard to seem cool. “Let’s go to a hotel. My treat.”

Nitoh warmed up immediately, throwing his arm heavily over Haruto’s shoulder and giving him that infectious grin as they made their way a few blocks to the nearest hourly hotel.

They’d both become fairly familiar with the local hotels, given that Haruto could only fool around in a tent on a stranger’s roof for so long and the walls in Remnants were rather thin. They’d tried it, of course. Nitoh was loud, but had promised to be quiet. It did not work out very well for Haruto, who was met with heavy and amused looks the next morning.

The hotel room was small and mirrored all over, with a dimmer switch that didn’t work particularly well, but both of them were fairly used to this kind of thing by now. They took off their shoes and overcoats and relaxed a little. When they were finished getting situated, Haruto pulled out the ring. “I got a new spell ring, Nitoh.”

“Yeah? That’s cool. Probably. Unless it’s something dumb.” He lay on the bed, head resting back on his arms. Not having a bed made him take advantage of it whenever he got the chance.

“All my rings are cool!” Haruto protested.

“Don’t you have a ring that makes you stink?” Nitoh said, raising his head and one eyebrow.

“Okay, _almost_ all of my rings are cool. Not every spell is going to be a winner. This one seems like it’ll be useful, though. It’s called trance.” Haruto seated himself on the bed, twirling the ring in his fingers.

Nitoh wasn’t entirely sure what to think, but his eyes were pretty well locked on the ring as it moved in Haruto’s hands. “Yeah? Like… The music?”

“Nope… I actually don’t know what it does, but I figured you could help me test it out. You want to?” Haruto tossed the ring up and caught it, watching Nitoh’s eyes follow the ring up and down.

For a moment, Nitoh’s eyes averted, and he licked his lips thoughtfully. “Can we call it a favor? And you gotta pay me back?” He asked, grinning.

Haruto just laughed. “All right, sure. Here, put it on yourself.” He tossed the ring at Nitoh, watching him catch it with a very pointed sort of interest.

Nitoh warily put the ring on, eyeing it. “Okay, just a little test, though. If anything weird happens, I’m out.”

Haruto nodded appeasingly as he turned the driver on, and then Nitoh lunged forward at his crotch in a way that both aroused and surprised him. He flipped the driver and heard it sing, “ _Trance, Please…_ ”

His magic flowed out of him and into Nitoh, and he saw a distant look creep into Nitoh’s light brown eyes. It was as if he was looking at a point slightly above Haruto’s head. Then his eyes went completely dull, and a slow, relaxed smile crept over his face. When the spell was finished, he sat back without complaint… Without comment at all.

“Nitoh?” Haruto asked, eyeing him. “Can you hear me?”

Nitoh’s eyelids fluttered, and then he nodded.

Haruto swallowed, a strange hot feeling in his chest at this Nitoh he’d never seen or even imagined before. He ventured, “How do you feel?”

Nitoh seemed to struggle to speak. “Good. Sleepy.”

He was usually just as responsive when asked questions like that without any magic spells being cast on him. Haruto rolled his eyes. “You couldn’t give me a little bit more than that, Mayonnaise?”

“I’m… Floaty. I feel floaty.” His voice was dreamy and low, with a subtle rumbling purr in it. It was unspeakably hot. “Like I’m sleeping, but not… Your voice sounds good. I want to listen. I want you to tell me what to do.” The yearning in his voice was surprising, it was a thirst for direction, an uncharacteristic eagerness.

Haruto’s heart thumped just a little bit. He’d never seen Nitoh act this way... He felt a little on the spot, with Nitoh listening so intently to him. “Um… Good. That’s good. You should like listening to my voice right now. And doing what I tell you to…”

Kousuke nodded, leaning in just slightly as if to listen more intently. His mouth hung open slightly, the whites of his eyes just barely visible beneath his lids.

Haruto drummed his fingers on his arm. “Yeah, okay, so listening to my voice and doing what I say make you feel good, right? So uh… For now, just relax your whole body, like you’re sleeping. Lay down and just listen.”

Kousuke had responded with a nod to the sort-of question, but when Haruto told him to lie down he had immediately relaxed back into the bed with the sort of smooth uncomplicated motions he only managed when in the midst of a battle. He sank into the mattress, body completely heavy, completely relaxed. He let out a deep, pleased breath.

Haruto eyed him, and it was different than when he fell asleep next to him in the bed after sex. He was somehow more contented even than post-orgasm, a relaxed smile on his face that Haruto envied. This ring could be really useful, but… Kousuke was very vulnerable under its spell. He shivered, goosebumps crawling up his back at the thought of what he could do, if he really wanted to.

He had to test this whole thing thoroughly, didn’t he? It seemed like a spell that would be useful for a lot of things… To keep people from being upset if they saw a Phantom, to make it easier to get Gates to explain what their hope was… To stop the Hungry Donuts manager from constantly offering him special recipe doughnuts! (Okay, that would probably go against his moral boundaries a little too much.) Still, the ability to get people talking and relaxed would be pretty indispensable, as long as he got their permission beforehand.

He crawled up next to Nitoh on the bed, “Okay, Nitoh. You can talk, right? You can still talk… It won’t wake you up at all, everything will still feel good and floaty and… You know… all that.”

“Yeah… Yeah… I can talk…” he chuckled, his voice still low and sleepy.

Haruto considered. “If I asked you to, could you wake up…? But still be in the trance… Feeling awake but still be doing what I ask?”

Kousuke smiled. “Yeah… I could wake up.”

“Okay… How about when I shake your shoulder, you wake up… But you don’t remember that you’re still under a spell. And… uh…” He looked around the room. “How about… I’ll give you a glass of water, but you’ll think it’s really strong alcohol.” He remembered seeing that on a hypnotism bit on a variety show at some point, he reasoned it would work just as well with this magic…

“I can do that,” Nitoh said, nodding from where he lay on the bed. The expression on his face was the same as the expression he always gave when Haruto would shoot a suggestion at him during a fight, determined and focused.

Haruto dashed to the bathroom and brought back a glass of water. “Okay, when I shake you, you wake up. Feeling good, feeling refreshed, and don’t remember what I told you to do, but still do it…” His usual smooth-talking abilities were kind of out of his grip at the moment, he felt so off balance by the way the spell has worked on Kousuke. He leaned down and took hold of Nitoh’s shoulder, shaking him lightly.  

Nitoh woke up immediately, blinking around in surprise. “Did I fall asleep?” He chuckled. “Man, that’s embarrassing. Was the spell sposta do that?” He sat up, rubbing the back of his neck and looking at Haruto with an embarrassed smile.

Haruto shrugged nonchalantly, a little more relaxed with Kousuke awake. “I think so. Anyhow, while you were out I got this.” He offered the glass, looking at Nitoh’s face as he took it.

Kousuke sniffed the glass and recoiled as if his nose was burning. “Whew, this stuff is strong!” He grinned and tipped the glass to Haruto. “Thanks, man.” He took a sip and then more than a sip… A couple swallows.

Haruto watched him, pulse thrumming in his neck, as Nitoh continued to swallow the water until the glass was completely drained.

Nitoh set the glass down on the bedside table. “Wow… Smooth though. Went down easy.” He smiled smoothly at Haruto, stretching his arms. His body was loosening already. He eased up off the bed. “What, didn’t you want any?” He asked, looking around for Haruto’s glass.

Haruto waved his hand. “No, I’m fine. I needed to be sober to test the ring, right?”

Nitoh gave him an understanding nod. “Riiight, right…” He took the glass to the mirrored counter, and looked at himself. “Works fast…” he murmured, voice slurring a bit.

Haruto glanced at Nitoh’s reflection in the mirror to see that his face was flushing, ruddy. He couldn’t keep himself from chuckling at Nitoh’s susceptibility to the magic, his mind’s ability to push him into drunkenness.

Nitoh turned around, leaning on the counter. “Already a li’l dizzy…” His eyelids were heavy-lidded, and he slowly ran his fingers through his hair. Haruto swallowed, unable to make a snarky response. Nitoh was hilariously inept at seduction, when he was trying. But there was something in the lope of his shoulders and hips when he was drunk that made him irresistible.

Nitoh stumbled on his way back, smiling the slow sensual smile that had made Haruto unable to keep his hands off him that first time they got together. “Dang… What was that stuff, I’m totally…” He laughed, light, drunk. “I’m… haha. Wow.” He fell into the bed, rolling onto his back and sighing pleasurably.

“You’re wasted already…” Haruto said with a smirk.

“Ahaha. Yeah… But you like me drunk, don’t you, Haruto…?” His voice took on a low, sensuous tone. He sat up. “Ssssooooo…” he asked, “What’re we gonna do?” He leaned in, nipped and nibbled at Haruto’s neck, with all the drunken ardor that he could muster.

Haruto gasped in at the sensation, lifting his head. Nitoh was always a horny drunk, probably even before the two of them got together. If he wasn’t, there’s no way that a dude’s overtures would have gotten him working. Haruto had always wondered if he regretted it, but Nitoh never seemed like he had. He hardly mentioned it, actually. Things hadn’t changed too much.

Nitoh was fumbling with his shirts, pulling up the overshirt instead of both shirts, and laughing at his own inability. “Never get drunk this fast… You gotta tell me what that was, though. Good stuff, prob’ly.” He nibbled on Haruto’s ear as if punctuating his sentence.

Haruto became abruptly aware that the test was about to start being sex. “Nitoh…”

“Mmfh?”

“Go to sleep.”

Suddenly, Nitoh became a heavy, weight on him. His breathing was immediately leveled out, and it sounded a little like flutes from where Nitoh’s head lay on Haruto’s shoulder. It reminded him a little bit of how kids sleep on trains. Haruto cleared his throat, “Uh… it’s okay, you can stand up…”

Laconically, Nitoh disentangled himself, shifting around Haruto’s body to stand in front of him at an odd angle. He swayed back and forth gently, sighing.

Haruto bit his lip, reaching out to physically turn Nitoh to face him. He let himself be moved without any sort of reaction. “Did you like that, Nitoh?”

Nitoh smiled. “It was weird… but fun…” He leaned forward into Haruto’s hands on his hips, more as a reaction to the pressure than anything else.

“I want to test this some more, how would you like that?” Haruto asked, his fingers poking up beneath Nitoh’s t-shirt. It was a little bit thrilling to see him as pliant as this, when he was usually so aggressive… Sometimes it feels like he’s this close to being devoured by the other wizard, even moreso than by dragon.

Nitoh took quite a bit to answer back. “Hmmmn… Sssounds good…”

Haruto’s eyebrows knit… Maybe he wasn’t taking this as seriously as he ought to have been. “Are you just telling me what I want to hear, is that what the magic does?”

Nitoh frowned, slowly pursed his lips. “Nope…”

“How would you know?” Haruto retorted, cocking an eyebrow irritably. Before Nitoh could get his mouth around his deliberate answer, Haruto swung him down onto the bed, straddled him. Nitoh’s eyes fluttered, but he just let himself be tipped over, his mouth frowning gently. Haruto closed in on his face, frustrated. He watched as the mild confusion on Kousuke’s face faded away to the same placid smile.

Haruto groaned… “Can you just open your eyes?”

Nitoh nodded, almost headbutting Haruto in slow-motion. When his eyes opened, they were just as dull and sleepy as before. “Yes… See?”

“Maybe I should just wake you up… For real this time. Hey, wake up, Mayonnaise!” Haruto said, rearing back onto his knees.

Nitoh’s eyes slowly regained clarity. “Wh… Huh… uh…” he blinked, breathing a yawn in through his nose. He lifted his arms. “Oh… That’s… What that does.”

“Yeah, you were completely under,” Haruto said with a snort. “Who knew your will was so weak…?” He smirked a little and ran fingers through his hair, feeling suddenly sweaty and weak-kneed.

“Hey, I’m not--!” Nitoh tried to sit up, but found himself still pinned under Haruto’s body. “It’s magic, man, it’s got nothin’ to do with willpower.” He cracked a half-smile, raising an eyebrow from his elbows. “Plus, I thought you were going to test it some more.”

For some reason, his smile cleared out the little anxieties that were nipping at Haruto’s stomach. “So you’re really cool with it?”

Nitoh shook his head, laughing lightly with a turn to his lip. “Of course I am. What, you think I don’t trust you?”

Haruto’s heart thumped gently, and he looked aside, shifting his hips over Nitoh’s. “What, no. It’s fine. I’ll just, uh… I can keep testing it, yeah.”

Nitoh brought the ring up to inspect it, “So’s it still working?”

“Let’s see, shall we?” Haruto said, gathering his smug distance around himself like a cloak. “Sleep, Nitoh.”

Obediently, Nitoh’s head fell back onto the mattress, his hand hanging in the air and then slowly drifting down. He arched his back restfully, stretching his abs.

Haruto stared down at him, somewhat dazzled by the sight of his shirt riding up over his hips. “Nitoh, what if this test… Do you-” he cleared his throat, nervously, “Do you have a problem if we have sex with you under, like this?”

Kousuke, breathing lightly, let out a dreamy laugh. “Nah… Figured…”

Haruto smirked. “Well, then, you need to not have clothes on, Nitoh,” he said, rolling sideways off him. “So take them off.”

Nitoh sat up slowly, shedding his T-shirt in one motion, and then inching out of his tight pants as best he could. Haruto helped them along, grateful that Nitoh hadn’t had a problem with this little line being crossed. They didn’t even talk about magic during sex before… It was a retreat for the two of them from the fight, a haven where they didn’t have to talk. They could use the rapport they’d built up during the day to enjoy each other at night, without too many words being exchanged. (Most of them were things like “No biting!” and “Harder!” anyway.)

Though Haruto had considered using the dress up ring once or twice… Nitoh was attractive in his own clothing, but Haruto imagined him in a suit cut to fit him and, well… Someday he’d have to find an excuse to try it. The best part would be that it doesn’t matter if you tear magical clothing.

It was intriguing to watch Nitoh slide out of his underpants without complaint, still lost in the trance. Haruto laid his hand on the warm trapezius muscle and then straddled him again. The luxury of having his clothes on while Nitoh was completely nude didn’t escape him. It was often hard for him to keep Kousuke from just ripping his clothes off him when the mood struck. He laid his palm over the warm half-hard length of Nitoh’s cock.

“Feels good to be touched, doesn’t it, Mayonnaise?” He cooed.

Kousuke frowned, distantly objecting to the nickname as usual. “Mmnh… Yeah.”

“You wanted to be paid back for your help, didn’t you?” Haruto asked, beginning to stroke Kousuke’s cock, gently, sliding his foreskin back and forth.

“Yeah….” there was more of a thirst in his voice, that time.

“Tell me what you want me to do… Tell me what you like best… Tell me what keeps you up at night, Kousuke…” Haruto’s voice went deeper and more intense with each, the idea of prying from his rival the deepest secret lusts he had and then fulfilling them lighting his fire.

But Kousuke… He lay quietly, eyelids fluttering with the strokes, hips rising and falling in reaction to them… He seemed lost in thought or the sensations. Then he spoke up. “What… I like to do best…” the words tumbled once he started, the spell not letting him stop. “...I… I really like sucking dick…” This was not a surprising admission, after all, actions speak louder than words… Haruto continued to jerk Nitoh off as he waited. It seemed like he was leading up to something.

Nitoh finally continued. “But the thing I like best is… when we’re done… when we go to sleep… and I can hold you.”

Haruto’s hand, and heart, stopped. For a moment he even reared back. Kousuke didn’t react except to stop reacting to the hand no longer on his dick, he stayed silent… Apparently he believed that was all he needed to say. Haruto choked out, “Wh… Why would that--?!”

Kousuke took long enough to respond that Haruto almost took the question back. “Feels good, feels alive. You never slow down except then… Can feel your heart beating… I’m… happy when I’m with you.” His voice got dreamier and dreamier as he spoke, as if the spell strengthened to force him to continue, to commit to what he was saying.

Haruto swallowed around the lump in his throat. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. This wasn’t how he meant for this to go. It sounded a lot like Nitoh had feelings for him, and that was just… Something he couldn’t abide. How could he have been through so much with Haruto without seeing that the only thing worth having was his magic? That’s why he thought this could work out, because Nitoh could see that value in him and not have to look for any more. They were fucking as wizards, not as human beings. His confusion continued to roil in his head until he had to shut it down.

The ring… If he could make Nitoh forget his commands, maybe he could make him forget his own words. “Nitoh. You-” he paused, searching for the right wording, “You never said that. I never asked this question. Forget- Forget the last bit of conversation, all right? It’s gone, you can no longer remember it. When you wake up, it’ll be as if it never happened.”

Nitoh’s eyes searched under his eyelids, as if he was a computer, deleting data. “Okay…” he murmured.

“It’s gone, all right. It’s never coming back…” The tenseness in Haruto’s voice washed against Nitoh like waves. He winced away from it, responding with a nod.

“Let’s just… Let’s just move on.” Haruto said, laying his hand over Nitoh’s cock again, but it just wasn’t right anymore. Something had to change, and Nitoh’s placid biddable trance-state was just reminding him how soft and easy his voice had sounded when he admitted his feelings for Haruto.

“Okay, you gotta wake up.” Haruto was decisive about that. “When I tell you, wake up. And when I- when I touch you, no matter where or how, it’ll feel like I’m touching your cock, it’ll feel so good. But you won’t come until I say.” The last was said hurriedly. Nitoh had trouble in the past with going off prematurely.

“Yeah. Good idea.” There was just a touch of an edge of seriousness to his voice at that. Haruto smiled, just for a split-second. Nitoh trying to be serious was always so charming, and he always felt bad after orgasming too fast. Haruto didn’t usually mind much, it was kind of cute how he always- But no, that was dangerous territory, again.

He cleared his throat, “And, uh. Actually…” He wasn’t exactly sure how powerful this whole spell was. Maybe it allowed the brain to help as well. Still, Haruto had always dreamed of being able to make someone come without touching them, and maybe the magic could do it. “Actually… If I shoot you. If I fake shooting you with my finger, you’ll feel like you’re coming. You won’t actually go off until I tell you, Nitoh…! But it will feel exactly like an orgasm. And each time, more intense.”

Nitoh was silent, absorbing that information. He breathed quietly, and Haruto watched his ribs move under his skin, the small fluttering motions of his pulse in all the points he could see. Then he sighed deeply and nodded.

Haruto couldn’t help but smile. “Good… Good boy, Nitoh. And if you try to touch yourself, to get off by yourself… It won’t feel good at all.”

Nitoh sighed, his eyebrows knitting together. “That’s not fair…” he murmured dozily.

“Lots of things aren’t fair, Nitoh.” For a moment, he sounded disappointed too. It wasn’t fair that Nitoh had some sort of feelings for him, not fair that even if he wanted to reciprocate those feelings - which he doesn’t - he couldn’t do that to Nitoh. Especially not if he cared about him like that… It’d just be too cruel to let anyone hitch their wagon to him. He shoved it all to the side, all of those strange convoluted and unwelcome feelings, and then he forced a smile.

“Okay, Nitoh. Time to wake up.” He lifted his hand off Nitoh’s abdomen quickly, not wanting to set him off too soon. The fun was only beginning here, really.

Nitoh blinked his eyes open, dazed and bleary. “Fwha?” he managed, inarticulately. He looked down at himself, at Haruto straddling his naked thighs, still clothed. He peered at his cock lying half hard against his belly. “Why aren’t you naked yet?”

Haruto just rolled his eyes, chuckling. “I’ll take my clothes off later.” Then he tentatively pressed his fingertips to Nitoh’s abdomen, watching his face.

As he stroked lean fingers up and down Nitoh’s stomach, the expression on his face changed. His eyes widened and his gasped almost comically, his lips forming around a voiceless ‘oh’ as he breathed in. Then he moaned out, full voice, and the length of his cock twitched feebly. Haruto grew bolder, pressed his palm full on Nitoh’s chest muscle, ran his thumb over the hardness of his nipple. The reaction was immediate, Nitoh writhed under him, groaning. “What’s- Ahhh…”

Haruto watched with eager pleasure as Nitoh flinched hard and rolled his hips, his body trembling at the mere touch of a hand. “Do you like it…?”

Nitoh seemed unable to even answer. “I…” He swallowed, tentatively touching his own chest, but to no avail. He groaned out, “Yeah… Is this-” but Haruto was leaning down, pressing his hand against Nitoh’s own and his lips against Nitoh’s lips. As he sent his tongue into his rival’s mouth, he could feel him getting harder and harder. He gently dug his fingernails into his chest and took his hand, fingers interweaving against fingers. More skin touching was more sensation for Kousuke, and he was quietly gleeful about it.

Haruto lost himself in the kiss, breathing heavy through his nose and humming in pleasure. But Kousuke, Kousuke was losing his mind, panting and sweating and wrapping his arms around Haruto’s torso, pulling him closer.

Nitoh’s body writhed under Haruto, and eventually he broke the kiss himself, panting like he’d run a mile, eyes unfocused and half lidded. “Oh… Nh… St… It’s too much. Too much.” He pulled his hands away as if Haruto was a burning brand, biting the knuckle on his first finger. Haruto beamed. This was turning out to be more fun than he thought it would be.

Nitoh looked at him from the corner of his eye, and it- Was he crying? Tearing up at the very least. Yes this was much more fun than he thought. Haruto sat up, looking at his handiwork. Nitoh’s cock sprang up when he took his weight off it, thick with need. So hard without even being actually touched. He looped his forefinger and thumb around it, and Nitoh shuddered intensely. He grinned in a way that he was sure looked terribly evil. “Yeah, that feels good, doesn’t it? Hmmm?”

“You’re never gonna let me come are yoooou….?” Nitoh whined.

“Maybe not,” Haruto answered, gleeful. He stroked Nitoh’s abs with his other hand, watching him intently.

Nitoh arched his back, his cock trembling, and a bead of precum glistened on the head. “It feels like-” He grabbed at Haruto’s hand on his cock, eyelids fluttering. “Feels like I’m on fire, I- God why--” He lifted his head and gaped at his hand on his own cock. “Why’s it feel so awful when I-” He scowled and tried to move his hand over himself, then slowed to a stop and threw his head back. “You’re the worst!”

Haruto just laughed. “You don’t remember what I told you when you were under?”

“Not really, man! It’s all kind of… kind of a blur…” He frowned, pouting sadly at his cock in Haruto’s hand.

“It’ll be fine. And you won’t have to worry about coming too fast, isn’t that a relief?”

Nitoh cocked his eyebrow, pursing his lips irritably. “A relief?! I--” And then Haruto grabbed his hand again, holding him by the wrist and kissing the knuckles he’d been biting. Nitoh derailed in a spectacular fashion, “Oohhhaaghh…” A wordless cry of arousal as he bucked up under Haruto’s ass. Haruto watched him in keen silence and laved the webbing of his fingers with his tongue. Haruto wasn’t the champion cocksucker of the two of them, but Nitoh’s fingers weren’t as thick and long as his dick, for sure. He was writhing more fantastically than he ever did when Haruto sucked him off, his face contorted in a desperate parody of pleasure. Haruto glanced at his cock, dark with blood and amazingly hard.

“This is awesome…” Haruto whispered, eliciting a glare from his partner. He closed his eyes, just listening to Nitoh’s moaning and panting as he continued to lick the salt from his palms. The breathless groaning that echoed around the room and the heat that pulsed in Nitoh’s hand were making it more than just uncomfortable for Haruto to continue to be confined in his clothes. He rolled his hips, and then stood up and moved off.

One last kiss to Nitoh’s hand and he stood up and started to shed his t-shirt. Nitoh huffed, frustrated. Once Haruto had his shirt off, he saw why… Nitoh was looking at his dick like it had betrayed him, touching it gently as if to test the sensation again.

When he wrapped his hand around it, he just frowned hard. “Feels bad… Like… Feels like it’s fallin’ asleep when I touch it, augh… Tell me this isn’t permanent. I never said you were allowed to break my dick, dude.” He gave Haruto a kicked-puppy expression. “What if I never come again??”

Haruto snickered. “You really worried about that? Come on, I lo- I really like it when you come. Just not when you come an hour before I do.” He snaked out of his tight jeans, pressing a hand to his own insistent hard-on. “I would never do that to you. Here, I’ll prove it.” And he slipped his hand under his waistband, sure he was going to enjoy this. He pointed his finger at Nitoh. “Bang.”

Nitoh clutched his chest and groaned, as was his usual reaction, but then… His eyes widened, his breath caught. He began again to pant heavily, and then his body arched against the mattress. “Wh…. Ah…. Hahhh!” He writhed, his cock bouncing but not doing anything more than continuing to leak onto his belly. But in all other respects, he was clearly coming. His fist pulled at the covers of the bed, wrinkling them and pulling them up to reveal the sheets beneath.

Haruto stroked himself slowly as he watched. It wasn’t the power so much… Especially after he became a wizard, having power over other people made him a little uncomfortable. But seeing Nitoh continue to writhe and breathe deep, coming slowly down from the orgasm his mind (and Haruto’s finger-gun) had given him… What he really wanted was to make Nitoh come, and just once wasn’t enough. He wanted to do it as many times as he could before this whole thing fell apart as it inevitably would. It wasn’t about having Nitoh in the palm of his hand, it was about making sure being with him was worth his while. Getting one over on him was fun, sure. But the look of weary, sated surprise that Nitoh gave him was what he was really after.

Nitoh looked at his still-hard cock, touched the wet spot of pre on his stomach and looked at his fingertips. “How did…?” his voice was thick and deep with arousal. “This spell…” his head fell back onto the bed, weakly.

Haruto smiled and took off his shorts, tossing them aside lazily. “You looked so hot, Nitoh.”

“Huh?” Nitoh turned to look at him. He still hadn’t learned to recognize the opening phrases of Haruto’s dirty talk.

Haruto loped over to the bed, putting his hand on Nitoh’s hip. The needy motion he got in return was enough to spark his voice to life again. “I can make that happen again and again, you know. I could make you come like that from now until morning. Come so hard without actually coming at all that you can’t think anymore…” He stroked over the bones of Nitoh’s hip, slowly climbing onto the bed.

“Ah… Please,” Nitoh mumbled, as Haruto’s knee brushed his thigh.

Haruto smiled. “Please what? Please make you come again? Well, all right, then.”

Nitoh opened his mouth to retort, but Haruto climbed on top of him and BANG, again. This time he knew it was coming, but it wasn’t good enough, his expression flickered and he gasped like a fish on land as the pleasure spread through him.

Watching his body tremble and his cock twitch, Haruto smiled. Nitoh opened his eyes, clouded with pleasure… and then he reached his hand out and pulled himself up, chest to chest with Haruto, still coming. He rolled his hips against Haruto’s, and Haruto couldn’t help but groan at the pressure and the insistence. Nitoh dragged his nails over Haruto’s shoulder, biting the junction of his neck and shoulder.

He panted into Nitoh’s scalp, tasting the scent of his shampoo in it. He felt Kousuke tremble against him and put an arm around him, but of course that just added to it. Nitoh breathed heavily into his shoulder, obviously overstimulated.

“S’hard…” he groaned.

“I know,” Haruto quipped back quickly.

He could feel Nitoh rolling his eyes. “No, I mean… You touchin’ me it’s… It’s too much, it hurts… I can’t think, it’s so hot… Like touchin’ a raw nerve…”

Haruto paused for thought. “It’s not supposed to feel bad, Nitoh.”

“Hunh?” Nitoh looked up at him, and he could see a hint of the dullness in his eyes from the spell.

“No… It feels good, doesn’t it? It doesn’t make you tense to touch me, to feel aroused from being touched. It feels relaxing, like everything’s all right.”

“Oh…” Nitoh responded, voice airy, relaxing into Haruto a little more. He’d stopped trembling, stopped tensing his legs under Haruto’s ass. He laid his head on Haruto’s shoulder. “Yeah… Yeah I feel it now.” He smiled, even chuckled a little. “Dunno what I was… getting so stressed out for.”

“Lay back down, Nitoh.”

He did it without question or protest or any real reaction at all, and that was really no fun. Haruto frowned. “Wake up, Nitoh,” he snapped.

“I’m awake!” Nitoh groused back at him, though moments ago he clearly was on his way back into a trance. He rubbed his eyes, lending more credence to that assumption.

“You wanna fuck me like this?” Haruto asked, grinning.

Nitoh’s eyes widened and he nodded, intensely. He sat up eagerly on his elbows, pushing Haruto’s ass up encouragingly with his thighs. He didn’t even try, this time, to touch his dick. That way lay madness, he seemed to have decided.

Haruto jumped up to go get the lube, pleased to see that bit of obedience and still very amused by the dark hardness of Kousuke’s cock. The needy look on Kousuke’s face as he watched Haruto move, hands trembling with desire did make him feel a bit… pinned. Confused. Frustrated, maybe? He mouthed the bang this time, but Nitoh still reacted.

It was a more subdued arc of the back, heavy breathing, a glazed expression with a smile. He moaned, but bit it off with words instead. “Fffuck… Came… I came again.”

Haruto was almost chipper, “Yep!” He wondered, vaguely, if it would keep working, even after Nitoh actually did come.

Nitoh was calm for the first moments of Haruto seating himself on the bed and beginning to prepare, but his post-orgasmic fog didn’t last as long if it wasn’t a physical orgasm. He curled off the bed and stroked his hands over Haruto’s body, his expression slowly sparking into a grin. “Thought so…” he murmured.

“Thought what?” Haruto asked as Nitoh began to smooth his fingers over his ass. He was one lubed finger into preparing himself, and he didn’t want Nitoh detaining him any longer, really.

Nitoh picked up the bottle of lube and squirted some into his hand, rubbing it between his palms to warm it. Then he coated his fingers as deftly as a painter coating a brush. “Doesn’t feel good to touch myself… Feels good touchin’ you, though.” His grin was predatory. “Lemme do it.”

Haruto chuckled and then sighed. “Whatever, do what you want.” He drew his fingers out and wagged his ass at Nitoh mockingly. “If you don’t get interrupted first.”

Nitoh was dismissive but then he remembered and became a bit somber. “You don’t wanna do that when I’m doin’ this, I hope.” He eased two fingers in gently, and let a shudder pass through his lips. “Nnh. Feels like I’m fuckin’ you already.”

Haruto was about to open his mouth to protest that it didn’t feel much like that to him when Nitoh stopped slowly opening him up and started to really fingerfuck him. He stifled a hum through his nose and leaned back into it.

“Ahhh… Fuck.” Nitoh said, gracelessly leaning up against Haruto’s ass as he moved his fingers in and out. Haruto had never known him to be very enthusiastic about prep, so this was a pleasant change.

He twitched when Nitoh fondled his prostate with his fingertips. “Hohh… Nnhgood. Keep it up, I’m almost ready.”

“Yeah you liked that, huh.” Nitoh murmured, distractedly.

Haruto was more than familiar with the starting bars of Nitoh’s dirty talk. He decided to encourage it. “You wanna give it to me? You wanna fuck me?”

“Oh yeah, I’m gonna fuck you… Gonna fuck you so hard. This magic ain’t the only thing that can make somebody come, y’know…” he sounded a little fussy about it, too. Miffed, maybe.

Haruto was about to laugh when Nitoh added another finger and he just squeezed the bedding in his fists, managing to stifle a moan just barely. He didn’t need that much prep, really… He wouldn’t tell Nitoh this, of course, but even when their encounters don’t revolve around putting it up his ass, (and they didn’t, always) he had dildoes and his own fingers to get his fill. And a buttplug he’d never used himself, but bought on a whim just in case he could convince Nitoh to try it out. He definitely wouldn’t tell Nitoh about that.

“You ready yet, Haruto?” Nitoh asked him, breathy. Haruto felt the heat of Nitoh leaning over him, nuzzling his back with his face. It would be hilarious if it wasn’t accompanied by the sensation of fingers pulsing inside him.

He almost couldn’t respond. “Uh… Yeah, let’s…” It just took the ‘yeah’ for Nitoh to pull his fingers out and Haruto stifled a desperate moan. There was a desperate slicking noise behind him as Nitoh oiled himself up. He turned his head. “No, lay down.”

Nitoh looked at him, his expression a frustrated frown as he lubed himself. The lack of attention and Nitoh’s subsequent boner-killing touch had his cock hard but not quite as desperately so as before. Nitoh glanced around. “Let’s just do it like this…” he whined.

“Lay down,” Haruto repeated, sternly. Though he hadn’t really enforced the magic in a while, Nitoh still obeyed him… Though this time he was a little more insolent about it, a pouting frown on his face.

His cock hovered a bit lazily over his thigh until Haruto moved over him, stroking his knees and finally laying a hand on his cock for the first time in probably twenty minutes. Nitoh actually gasped, and Haruto saw a wave of pleasure travel over his body. Haruto pumped it a bit, to test the amount of lube, really. Not to tease Nitoh at all.

“The way you’re reacting, I doubt you’d be able to handle it.” That was definitely to tease Nitoh, though. He grinned, and positioned himself over Kousuke’s cock, ready to cut off his retort.

There wasn’t one, just a deep breath as Kousuke readied himself for it, but as Haruto slowly sank down on his cock he realized there was no getting ready for the sensation this time. Not for either of them, really. The incredible hardness of Kousuke’s cock and the magic-reinforced knowledge that he was going to have this inside him until he came was enough to draw a shuddering and triumphant breath from him. “Oh… Kousuke…” he murmured as he looked down.

The characteristic shade of a blush that always passed over Nitoh’s face at the use of his first name was there, but as his cock slid into Haruto’s ass, he was also staring at him and gripping his hair as if to ground himself. He whimpered, his lip trembled, and if Haruto could have somehow preserved that moment for all eternity he would have. Again, not like he liked it when Kousuke looked like he was going to cry… But even after all this that shell of bravado was still there whenever he and Nitoh interacted. But that bravado was gone, replaced by a soft openness, washed raw with this tide of orgasm and lust, though Haruto didn’t want to think of it at that moment lest his hyperaroused state force him to confuse the leap in his stomach for something other than raw physical lust… Kousuke was as beautiful as he had so doggedly demanded he be called, before Legion’s presence became a real and terrifying threat.

Kousuke’s chin tipped up as Haruto took the entirety of him inside, hands clasping Haruto’s knees helplessly. Haruto liked being fucked, and Kousuke liked to fuck… Kousuke was amazing at blowjobs and Haruto loved getting blowjobs from him. Neither of them were ever in dominance over one another, like the prevailing fiction about gay sex liked to assume… But still he couldn’t deny that seeing Kousuke in such a state of submission turned him on.

He didn’t have to wonder what riding Kousuke as he came felt like, he’d been there many more times than he cared to remember, but riding that and knowing things could still continue was an intriguing concept. He made sure that Kousuke could see him with a hand on his forehead and ‘shot’ with the other.

“Nh… Ahhh…” was all that came of his incipient protests. He bucked his hips under Haruto, and this time his expression was curious and warm, as if he had crossed past overwhelmed into one of those weird tantric states he’d heard about. His body was the same as ever, though, his hands scrabbled at Haruto’s knees and finally grasped his cock… Kousuke always made a last-ditch effort to get him off, to the point where it was rote.

Without the tell-tale ‘this game is over’ sensation in his ass, it was like a whole new day. He shifted his hips, and Nitoh’s erratic aimless thrusts finally hit home. “Ahhh… L-like that, keep going…”

He wasn’t sure if Kousuke was still ‘coming,’ but he kept it up, and Haruto began to move as well, slamming his ass down with force onto Kousuke’s body. He watched the breathless expression cross Kousuke’s face and imagined it on his own.

As Kousuke came to his senses, he rolled his fingers over Haruto’s cock, handling it delicately but with some artistry. “Y...Ynhh… Yeah… Haruto, so fucking… Tight and hot inside you, I-” he breathed in a sharp squeak. “Want you to- Gonna make you--” but he lost track of his voice and his eyes rolled up into his head with continuing pleasure. “F...So good. Feels…” he managed.

Having his way with Kousuke never felt so good. The strength was gone in his wrists, but still he stroked and teased. Haruto felt like he’d never been so aroused in his life. “It’s okay, Kousuke, just let me…” he murmured, though his lips were pooched out in a teasing little moue.

The light came back to Kousuke’s eyes and he blinked a couple times, his grip becoming a bit more sure around Haruto’s dick. “Y...No…” he murmured.

Then he shifted his weight and Haruto had to throw his hands back. What, did Kousuke want to break his dick for real this time? Still buried inside Haruto, Kousuke rose up and locked eyes with him. “Told you… I was gonna fuck you.” He licked his lips as he pressed Haruto’s shoulder back. “Wasn’t passive voice, y’know…” he panted, breathless.

“Passive…?” Haruto asked as he rolled lightly onto his back, the confusing sensation of the cock still inside him rotating with him preoccupying his mind.

“Didn’t say I was gonna let you get fucked by me…” he growled, “Said I was gonna fuck you.”

And then, Haruto raised his knees, parting them and looking up at Nitoh with one eyebrow cocked. “Smooth move, smooth talking. Can you back it up?”

Kousuke didn’t say a word, he just started rolling his hips, fucking with a sort of expertise perhaps lent to him by his overwhelming ordeal of arousal. Maybe Haruto had created a monster when he sent Kousuke to the other side of pleasure… Maybe he’d come through it a changed man. Haruto considered that thought for barely two seconds before it was wiped away by the renewed pressure of a hand on his cock, and a direct hit to his prostate. Precum dripped freely from Kousuke’s fist around his dick. He’d definitely created a monster.

He arched his back, not necessarily unable to speak but certainly unwilling to. He rolled his hips back, feeling orgasm beginning to approach. Definitely close enough to say a casual hi to, now… He lifted his head. “Hey, Kousuke slow down, I--” His voice was smothered by a thumb passing over his wet slit.

Too fast, he wanted this moment to last a little bit longer, he wanted to get back for just a second to that submissive, sated Kousuke who- Ah… He looked up, eyes sharp despite the need that gathered deep in his belly. “Kousuke, did you forget something?”

“...Not gonna stop it…” Nitoh responded, shaking his head, clearly referring to another dry orgasm.

“No, no, not that. Don’t you remember…?” Whether the tease or the spell, something forced Kousuke to look him in the eye. “You’re drunk.”

Nitoh frowned, “No… No, I’m-” It had the desired effect immediately: he slowed his hips, his hand loosened.

“Yeah, don’t you remember? You’re so drunk…” Haruto crooned, watching as the dull look of the magic washed over him, leaving his eyes and face bright, buzzing.

His body relaxed. “C..mon…” but the slur was already in his voice, his hips stuttered and his body sagged. He put his palm, wet with precum, on Haruto’s abdomen to steady himself as the drunkenness washed over him. “N...Not fair…” he said, glaring at Haruto through his hair. The frustration faded away on the heels of his drunkenness, and he gave a grin of renewed will. “S...S’fine, s’okay…” he murmured, his hips starting again, but slower this time.

“Ah…” Haruto could feel the care… the silky roll of his hips when drunk. That sweet, uneven lope that made him so much sexier with alcohol inside him was in him when he fucked wasted too. It reminded him powerfully of their first night together, when it was frotting and not fucking, and sweat and sand instead of magic was everywhere. Now that it was slow, he didn’t have any problem with laying back, watching Kousuke’s body bend and sway like the bassist in a shitty band, wasted on stage.

He became conscious of Kousuke murmuring. “F’ck… You’re… y’r right… Wanna fuck you forever like this, wanna just… Mmh…” Haruto wrapped his legs around him, eliciting a light, pleased sigh. He watched the roll of Kousuke’s body and felt the soft wet touch of his hands…

It really did feel like it lasted forever, in that stretch between wonderful and too wonderful. He breathed in a little gasp of surprise when he started to come, then moaned loud and louder as his body pumped out cum like a fountain. Kousuke had eyes on it like it was a gift, just for him. And when he finished completely, Kousuke leaned down to kiss him, messy, rubbing their bodies together, the cum slick between them.

He didn’t have to demand it of him, nor could he have, but Kousuke’s wet, stumbling mouth cleaned the cum off his body with broad strokes of his hot tongue. When Kousuke finally went over, laid back, eyes bright and cheeks red, he still let his legs tangle with Haruto’s.

It took Haruto minutes to recover, at least long enough that when he managed to sit up and look, Kousuke’d cleaned the cum off his own belly with his finger and eaten that too. Haruto sighed. “What _are_ you?” he chuckled out wearily.

“Your fault.” Kousuke replied, short and sweet.

Haruto shook his head and grabbed wet wipes from the side table, warming them just slightly before cleaning Nitoh’s livid, throbbing cock, and his abdomen… He did so like the hiss at the cold. He cleaned himself as well, aware of Kousuke’s pleading look.

He finally turned back. “You want to come.”

“Please… Please…” Nitoh sucked pleasure from his thighs with his palms the way Haruto usually sucked heat from _him_.

Haruto looked at him, as much to burn the sight into his memory as to decide exactly how to do it. Nitoh’s body red and flushed, his cock dark and shining and tight. The cuts in his muscular abdomen pulsed with his breath, and even his eyes were no longer desperate but blown and dark with arousal. He began to pant in anticipation.

He wasn’t sure just taking the ring off would do it. So… “I’m going to jerk you off, all right?” He put his hand around Kousuke’s cock, felt his heartbeat pound. “And this time, you won’t have any problem coming when you feel like you’re ready.”

Kousuke nodded, sitting up on his elbows and trapping his tongue between his teeth. He moaned under Haruto the moment he felt the hand move on him. His hips surged, and he groaned loudly and started to pant. Haruto was sure he would be over the edge in no time at all but it took a good long moment.

In fact, Kousuke didn’t really come until he put his hand on Haruto’s arm and gripped it tight. “So close… So-” his voice caught and his head rolled back and Haruto felt his cock pulse and then cum started to spill out, first gently and then with force.

“Ah! Ahhh….!” Kousuke sighed out as he spurted, again and again. Haruto watched with eager attention as a truly impressive amount of cum covered Kousuke’s chest. It had been waiting for a long time for debut, of course.

He kept pumping even as the flow stopped, gently massaging Kousuke’s balls as they relaxed down again. Beautiful, just beautiful. Another thing to add to his list of good things magic had done for him specifically.

Kousuke turned to him, arms reaching. “Ha-Haruto…” He eased a bit closer and took Kousuke’s arm, a little surprised to hear the low moan of pleasure that resulted. Oh, right… He was still under the spell, wasn’t he.

“Hey… Hey Kousuke,” he murmured, looking at Nitoh’s lovely unfocused eyes. “We’re done, now… Don’t wanna overdo it…” He took his hand and plucked the ring off his finger, though that too sent trembles down Kousuke’s arm.

He set the ring aside and smoothed Nitoh’s hair back from his forehead. “Well? How do you feel?”

His eyes were clear, he stared up at himself in the mirrored ceiling, his rapidly softening overstimulated cock, his chest covered in cum, body sheened with sweat and red with exertion. He gave a low whistle. “Holy crap. I look almost as hot as that felt.” He turned that sharp-toothed grin back to Haruto and threw his arm over Haruto’s shoulders, climbing on top of him. “C’mere, you!”

“Ah, you’re sticky!!” Haruto said, trying to slip away unsuccessfully. “Ugh, no…”

Nitoh nibbled his ear and then whispered, “You gotta take a shower with me now!”

“I was already going to! Now I might take mine first and let you lay here and stink!” He finally wiggled out of it and ran for the ensuite shower, but Nitoh managed to stick a hand in and get in with him. The close quarters of the tiny shower were good for his worried mind. After all, you can’t just stick your fingers in someone’s brain and mess around without them having something to say about it afterwards.

Though it seemed like all Kousuke said through the entire shower was variations on, “Man that was awesome.” Haruto’s worries evaporated most of the way through when fingernails on his scalp led to a push-fight which led to a makeout session that only stopped because both of them just got too hot and breathless.

No surprise, the usually ready for another go Kousuke was not going to be ready this time around. They decided together to stay out the rest of the night as long as they were already here, and Nitoh, the early bird, fell asleep while Haruto was calling Koyomi to say goodnight.

Haruto went digging through Nitoh’s bag for a book to read and found a moderately interesting one about humorous dig site issues. He fell asleep during an anecdote about a dig in Fiji.

Nitoh woke him up just before dawn, saying he could pay 2000 yen less if they left now, so he hauled himself out of bed and greeted the day with his usual pre-coffee-and-doughnut apathy. Nitoh was disgustingly chipper.

“Anyhow, if you’re that tired just go take a nap at Remnants, I’m not gonna be wandering around this early in the morning anyway.” Nitoh rubbed the back of his neck. “I could probably use a few more winks myself after what you put me through.”

Haruto spared a quick glance for anyone who might be out at this hour, but there was no one. “Yeah, well, it was nothing compared to what you usually put me through. Leaving me hanging? That’s the first really good fuck you’ve given me.”

Then it was Nitoh’s turn to look around anxiously for prying ears. “W-well, come on, it’s not like you don’t get yours. That was a little much for payback.” He flushed. “Not that it wasn’t awesome, though.”

Haruto chuckled. “Well, next time you get a spell you can use on me, I’m game!”

Nitoh just stomped off. “I’m gonna make the old man learn how to make rings for me and then you’ll be sorry!”

He watched Nitoh walk for a few moments and was about to turn and go the opposite direction when he paused, unable to resist the opportunity for a parting shot… Literally.

“Hey, Nitoh!” he called, watching as Nitoh paused and looked back.

“What?”

“Bang!” And Nitoh tried to feign injury but instead, instead he trembled and fell to one knee and gave an unmistakably orgasmic moan.

Haruto gaped, then laughed, then took to his heels, because thundering his way was Nitoh, still trembling.

“That’s- that’s it, you ain’t leaving me this way! Hey, come back here! Come on!!!”

He’d never put so much thought into which of them was the fastest runner.


End file.
